BangtanChat
by Bangtan.SokGaul
Summary: Grup chat yang isinya 7 Cogan gesrek...
1. Yoongi Pingin Botak

NamJoon ( **RM Padang** ),

SeokJin ( **WorldWideHandsome** ),

Yoongi ( **MinYoongi** ),

J-Hope ( **Hobie** ),

Jimin ( **Mochim** ),

TaeHyung ( **KimV** ),

JungKook ( **BunnyKookie** )

 **Ps :** _Bahasa non baku, sedikit kasar dan maafkan typo yang bertebaran (kalo ada)_

Yoongi Pingin Botak

.

.

.

 **RM Padang** Invited **WorldWideHansome KimV MinYoongi BunnyKookie Hobie** and **Mochim** to the chat

 **WorldWideHandsome** joined to chat

 **KimV** joined to chat

 **KimV** : Annyeong Jin hyungggg.

 **WorldWideHandsome** : Tae gw sebelah lu astaga

 **Mochim** joined to chat

 **BunnyKookie** joined to chat

 **KimV** : Hehehehehe

 **Hobie** joined to chat

 **Hobie** : i'm your hope, i'm your angel

 **MinYoongi** joined to chat

 **MinYoongi** : gw pen btk

 **RM Padang** : Btk? Batak? Please naega butuh translator.

 **Mochim** : Trans = Gw pengen botak

 **Mochim** : Hyung pliss jangan botak :(

 **WorldWideHandsome** : Alah, si Agus mah paling ngomong doang.

 **KimV** : Ih Jin Hyung, itu Yoongi hyung itu ga ngomong, tapi ngetik.

 **WorldWideHandsome** : Iya, iya, untung sayang :')

 **KimV** : *blush*

 **Hobie** : Pacaran aja terus bucin dasar -_-

 **KimV** : Ih, Hobie hyung juga sering pacaran sama kookie, terus tetet jadi kambing congek :'(

 **WorldWideHandsome** : Lah, emang ngapain nemenin orang pacaran? **@KimV**

 **BunnyKookie** : eh gak jadi kambing congek kok hyung. **@KimV**

 **KimV** : Siapa yang nemenin orang pacaran hyung **@WorldWideHandsome** , waktu itu kookie sama tetet mau ke kebun binatang, tapi Hobie hyung malah ikut.

 **KimV** : Ga jadi kambing congek apaan? Orang tetet dicuekin :(

 **WorldWideHandsome** : Oh, oke **@KimV**. Btw **@Hobie** fix lu makan in*mie aja seminggu.

 **KimV** : Wahh in*mie, jatah hobie hyung buat tetet yaaa Jin Hyung **@WorldWideHandsome**.

 **WorldWideHandsome** : Iya Iya **@KimV**

 **Hobie** : Hyung!!!! Andwae!!! Mian!!!! **@WorldWideHandsome**. Kookie tolongin hyung **@BunnyKookie**

 **BunnyKookie** : Tapi Kookie masih mau makan kimchi jigae yang Jin Hyung masak :'( **@Hobie** , kalau kookie tolongin Hobie hyung, nanti kookie disuruh makan in*mie kaya hyung lagi.

 **RM Padang** : Ohhh, nasib hope nasib

 **Mochim** : **@MinYoongi** :'(

 **KimV** : **@BunnyKookie** kalau gitu jatah in*mie kookie buat hyung aja yaaa.

 **MinYoongi** : Fix, gw otw k sln. Jin hyung temenin. **@WorldWideHansome**

 **WorldwideHandsome** : Iya sabar Yoon.

 **Mochim** : **@MinYoongi** NOO!!!! PLEASE JANGAN KE SALON!!!! :(

 **Hobie** : Hyung please deh, nasib makan gua dibertaruhkan, lu malah ke salon

 **BunnyKookie** : Hyung, kookie nitip cemilan

 **Mochim** : **@Hobie** , **@BunnyKookie** , PALA PACAR GW DIPERTARUHKAN SEMPET-SEMPETNYA MIKIRIN PERUT KALIAN!?

 **KimV** : ASTAGA!?

 **KimV** : SIAPA YANG MAU MENGGAL KEPALA YOONGI HYUNG?!

 **Mochim** : **@KimV** , Bukan gitu ogeb...

 **Mochim** : Hyung pacarnya tolong ya itu -,- **@WorldWideHandsome**

 **WorldWideHandsome** : Maklumin aja ya chim, emang begitu :')

 **RM Padang** : Hyung ga usah deh botakin kepala lu **@MinYoongi**

 **BunnyKookie** : Tau nih, nanti hyung dikira pak Ogah loh.

 **Hobie** : Pak Ogah?

 **KimV** : Itu loh hyung yang ada di Lapt*p si Uny*l.

 **BunnyKookie** : Nah iya yang sering Kookie, Taetae hyung sama Jimin hyung nonton itu.

 **Mochim** : HUAAAAA CHIM CHIM GA MAU KALO YOONGI HYUNG KAYA PAK OGAH YANG BMW :'( HUAAAA HYUNG!!!!!! :'(

 **RM Padang** : BMW apa Chim? @Mochim

 **WorldWideHandsome** : Singkatan @RM Padang

 **Hobie** : Ga salah sih. Ini kalo dibenerin keenakan, disalahin tapi bener.

 **Hobie** : Lu berdua sama aja ya :') **@WorldWideHandsome @KimV**

 **KimV** : Ahh hyunggg kita dibilang samaa (*﹏*) **@WorldWideHandsome**

 **WorldWideHandsome** : Benerin ga! Kalo g jatah makan lu cuma nasi sama garam doang selama enam bulan. Bukan In*mie lagi.

 **WorldWideHandsome** : Ah iya... **@KimV**

 **KimV** : Jangan garam hyung, micin aja biar sedap :)

 **WorldWideHandsome** : Hemmmm boleh juga.

 **RM Padang** : Aish gw nanya BMW itu apa?

 **Mochim** : Botak Mengkilat Wow **@RM Padang**

 **Hobie** : JANGAAANNNN!!! **@WorldWideHandsome**

 **Hobie** : gua lupa ibu-ibu selalu benar

 **KimV** : Ihhh jin Hyungnya taetae bukan ibu-ibu (_)

 **Hobie** : pantes lu ... makannya nasi micin :') @KimV

 **RM Padang** : Wkwkwkwkwk

 **RM Padang** : gw dukung hyung! **@MinYoongi**

 **BunnyKookie** : Hyung, kasian Hobie hyung :'( **@WorldWideHandsome**

 **Mochim** : NAMJOON HYUNGGGG!!!!!

 **Mochim** : JAHAT BANGET! MASA NGEDUKUNG BOTAKIN YOONGI HYUNG!

 **KimV** : Nah loh

 **Hobie** : ckckck, Namjoon -,-

 **Mochim** : GA MAU TAU! CHIM MARAH!

 **BunnyKookie** : Hayo loh hyung **@RM Padang**

 **WorldWideHandsome** : KIM NAMJOON!

 **WorldWideHandsome** : BAGUS LU YA BIKIN ANAK ORANG NANGIS!

 **WorldWideHandsome** : MULAI HARI INI MAKAN NADI HAREM!

 **Hobie** : Typonya...

 **KimV** : Typonya (2) hyung nakal hehehe

 **BunnyKookie** : Typonya (3)

 **Mochim** : Typonya (4)

 **RM Padang** : Typonya (5)

 **WorldWideHandsome** : *Nasi Garam

 **WorldWideHandsome** : Typo maap. NASI GARAM YESH! Eh, jangan deh kasian kalo nasi garam. Nasi micin aja biar sama kaya Hobie. Btw etet mau makan bulgogi ga? **@KimV**

 **Hobie** : Ah Hyungg! Ampun lah...

 **RM Padang** : Hyung kejam :')

 **KimV** : Mau hyung mauuuuuuu. Sama Bibimbap ya hyungggg.

 **WorldWideHandsome** : Oke uri etet... Sabar yaa abis nemenin Yoongi ya.

 **KimV** : Oke :) Hyungnya etet terbaikkkk :)

 **BunnyKookie** : Hobie hyungggg kookie juga mau :'(

 **Hobie** : Ayo kookie!!! Biar hyung ada alasan ga makan nasi micin hehehe.

 **BunnyKookie** : Yay kookie siap-siap hyung.

 **MinYoongi** : Slnnya ttp -,-

Mochim : SALONNYA TUTUP!? YES!!! AHHH CHIM SENENG

 **WorldWideHandsome** : Aish bacot. Bilang aja lu berubah pikiran.

 **MinYoongi** : Sialan lu hyung. Imej gw jatoh nih -,-

 **RM Padang** : ASTAGA KEAJAIBAN APA INI AKHIRNYA YOONGI HYUNG BISA NGETIK DENGAN NORMAL! PUJA KERANG AJAIB!!!!

 **Hobie** left the chat

 **BunnyKookie** : Hobie hyunggg!

 **BunnyKookie** left the chat

 **WorldWideHandsome** : Bodo ah, gw laper

 **KimV** : Hyungg ikuttt

 **WorlWideHandsome** : Ayo Tae

 **WorldWideHandsome** left the chat

 **KimV** left the chat

 **RM Padang** : Eh, eh, kok pada leave???

 **MinYoongi** : Laper

 **MinYoongi** left the chat

 **Mochim** : Jahat sih, jadi ditinggalin deh!

 **RM Padang** : Eh jangan dong :(

 **Mochim** : Bye!

 **Mochim** left the chat

 **RM Padang** : Ditinggal :')

 **RM Padang** left the chat


	2. Taehyung's Birthday

NamJoon ( **KimNJ** ),

SeokJin ( **SeokJin_Kim** ),

Yoongi ( **MinSuga** ),

J-Hope ( **HobieJung** ),

Jimin ( **ParkChimChim** ),

TaeHyung ( **TaeHyung_Kim** ),

JungKook ( **KookieJeon** )

Ps : Bahasa non baku, sedikit kasar dan maafkan typo yang bertebaran (kalau ada)

TaeHyung's Birthday

•

•

•

 ** _C_** ** _hatroom_** ** _: Ultah TaeTae_**

 **SeokJin_Kim** invited **KimNJ** , **MinSuga** , **HobieJung** , **ParkChimChim** , and **KookieJeon** to the chat.

 **KimNJ** joined to the chat

 **HobieJung** joined to the chat

 **KookieJeon** joined to the chat

 **KookieJeon** : Hyung pasti ini buat kejuatan ulang tahun tetet hyung kannn.

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Iya dong...

 **ParkChimChim** joined to the chat

 **MinSuga** joined to the chat

 **HobieJung** : Annyeonghaseyo ~~~~

 **2018/12/29 (15:30 PM)**

 **ParkChimChim** sent the picture

 **ParkChimChim** : Hyung liat tuh si tetet ketiduran di sofa **@SeokJin_Kim**

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Otw pindahin.

 **HobieJung** : Mau dekor gimana nih? Mumpung taetae lagi tidur.

 **KimNJ** : Bener tuh hyung **SeokJin_Kim** , kan si tae tidurnya cukup lama walau tidak selama Yoongi hyung.

 **MinSuga** : Y bnr, jd gmn?

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Ini hyung mau bikin kuenya dulu. Kookie beli bahan telur dong, telurnya kurang. Hyung tunggu di dapur ya.

 **KookieJeon** : Oke hyung otw, tapi tar uangnya digantiin kan hehehe, btw **@HobieJung** temenin kookieeee.

 **HobieJung** : Oke, btw kookie dimana? ga ada tuh dikosan?

 **KookieJeon** : Hehehe lagi di kosan BamBam, jemput ya hyunggggg. *aegyo"

 **HobieJung** : Otw.

 **KookieJeon** : Yeyyy _

 **ParkChimChim** : **@SeokJin_Kim** Hyung kita bertiga dekor ya...

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Iya, Yoongi Jimin sama NamJoon dekor.

 **KimNJ** : Ok hyung.

 **MinSuga** : Hyung yakin?

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Kenapa? Lu g mau? Nasi garem 2 bulan.

 **MinSuga** : Maksud gw lu yakin nyuru Namjoon dekor?

 **KimNJ** : **@MinSuga** Maksud?

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Maksud? (2)

 **MinSuga** sent the picture

 **Minsuga** : Dia kan jagonya ngancurin barang

 **SeokJin_Kim** : JADI YANG RUSAKIN PANCI PINK GW ITU LU! **@KimNJ**

 **KimNJ** : **@MinSuga** HYUNGG!! KAN UDAH GUA BELIIN ES KRIM!! **@SeokJin_Kim** Hyung mian!! Sumpah g sengaja TT TT

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Makan nasi garam 2 bulan

 **MinSuga** : Lu kira gw Jungkook bisa lu sogok es krim? --_-- **@KimNJ**

 **KimNJ** : Tidaaakkkk!!!! :'((( Ya tapi kan itu.. es krim nya lu ambil hyung :'((

 **MinSuga** : Bd amt

 **HobieJung** : **@kimNJ** jangan sampe kadonya rusak duluan sebelom dikasih

 **KookieJeon** : Jangan sampe dekorasinya rusak ya hyung **@KimNJ**

 **SeokJin_Kim** : **@KimNJ** Sampe lu rusak pestanya awas aja...

 **SeokJin_Kim** : SAMPE ADA YANG RUSAK KOLEKSI LU GW BAKAR

 **SeokJin_Kim** : BONEKA RYAN LU GW GUNTING TRUS GW BUANG KE LAUT

 **KimNJ** : JANGANN!!!! **@SeokJin_Kim**

 **KimNJ** : Kalian tega banget dah sama gua **@HobieJung @KookieJ** **eon**

 **ParkChimChim** : Botakin aja hyung! **@SeokJin_Kim**

 **KimNJ** : Jim, lu masih dendam sama gua? :') **@ParkChimChi** **m**

 **MinSuga** : Mending dia jangan diajak daripada ngerusak.

 **KimNJ** : Sumpah gua nyesel g mudik aja... :')

 **ParkChimChim** : Setuju

 **HobieJung** : Setuju (2)

 **KookieJeon** : Setuju (3)

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Harusnya lu bilang dari awal, udah terlanjur ke invite **@MinSuga**

 **KimNJ** : https/youtu.be/5FjWe31S_0g

 **KookieJung** : F*ck this sh*t i'm out XD

 **HobieJung** : Wkwkwkwkwkk

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Udah gw bilang terlanjur **@KimNJ**

 **SeokJin_Kim** : BTW kue udah jadi, gimana persiapan dekornya? **@MinSuga @KimNJ**

 **KimNJ** : ...

 **Kookie** **Jeon** : Tadi sih waktu Kookie lewat mereka belum ngapa2in :3

 **SeokJin_Kim** : JADI DARI TADI DEKORASI BELUN SAMSEK!?

 **KimNJ** : Ya...

 **MinSuga** : BTW lagi, emang kita punya buat dekorasi ya?

 **SeojJin_Kim** : Kenapa g bilang dari tadii?! **@MinSuga**

 **HobieJung** : ...

 **ParkChimChim** : Hehehe lupa hyung :')

 **KimNJ** : Alah lupa apanya, daritadi bucin terus -,-

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Bagus...

 **SeokJin_Kim** : KALIAN BERTIGA **@KimNJ @MinSuga @ParkChimChim** SELESAIN DEKORNYA ATAU GA GW BOTAKIN KEPALA JIMIN, GW BAKAR KOLEKSI RYAN SAMA KUMAMON!!!

 **KimNJ** offline

 **MinSuga** offline

 **ParkChimChim** offline

 **KookieJeon** : Woah Jin hyung daebak... mereka langsung pada keluar..

 **HobieJung** : Katanya mau beli dekorasi hyung...

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Lah kan hyung belum kasih uangnya.

 **KookieJeon** : Uri Hyungdeul ambil uangnya dari dompet Jin hyung yang dikamar. Tadi sih kookie liat Yoongi hyung, Namjoon hyung, sama Jimin hyung ambil dompetnya.

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Si*lan ambil dompet orang tanpa izin.

 **HobieJung** : ASTAGA UNTUNG BELOM NGEDEKOR!

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Lah?

 **KookieJung** : TAETAE HYUNG BANGUN!

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Asgdhfkl

 **SeokJin_Kim** : BURUAN SURUH BALIK KE KAMAR!

 **HobieJung** : Udah hyung, ini Kookie lg ngalihin perhatian Taetae

 **KookieJung** : Inikoojienakak maen hamem

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Hah? lu ngomong apa Kook? :

 **HobieJung** : Ini Kookie ajak maen game

 **HobieJung** : Dia alihin perhatian Taehyung, itu Jimin, Namjoon sama Yoongi hyung suru cepetan hyugn

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Ga dibaca2 chatnyaa

 **HobieJung** : Telepon hyung

 **HobieJung** : Sambil nungguin kalo g salah di lemari meja tv ada balon, coba di cek.

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Gw sendiri gitu?

 **HobieJung** : Ini dua makhluk g bisa ditinggal hyung, Kookie udh nyaria keceplosan 3 kali, untung Taetae lemot

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Gw udh pc, mereka bertiga kejebak macet, tahan yg lama hope..

 **KimNJ** online

 **ParkChimChim** online

 **MinSuga** online

 **KimNJ** : Kita kejebak macet gais :')

 **2018/12/29 (20:30)**

 **KookieJeon** sent the picture

 **KookieJeon** : Taetae hyung tidur lagi, dia ngambek dicuekkin sama SeokJin hyung...

 **2018/12/29 (22:55)**

 **SeokJin_Kim** sent the picture

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Sudah selesai semua.. Kue udah, dekor udah dan yang paling penting kado sama makanan udah.

 **HobieJung** : Ubah nama chatroomnya hyung.

 **KookieJeon** : Invite yang ultah hyung.

 **SeokJin_Kim** change name of chatroom to **_B_** ** _AGTAN_** **_SO_** ** _K_** **_GAUL_**

 **SeokJin_Kim** invited **TaeHyung_Kim** to the chat

 **TaeHyung_Kim** joined to the chat

 **TaeHyung_Kim** : Halo manteman

 **ParkChimChim** : Etet!!!!! Cieee username Jin hyung sama etet mirippp

 **TaeHyung_Kim** : Ehehehe *blush*

 **MinSuga** : g sdr usrnm jeyop sm kookie jg sm

 **KimNJ** : LAH IYA YA BARU SADAR :v

 **HobieJung** : LAH CAPSLOCK JEBOL :v

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Bangsul -,-

 **MinSuga** : bkn mrp tp plgt dr slh stu.

 **KookieJeon** : Yah kumat lagi, perasaan tadi udah ga deh... Translate please...

 **ParkChimChim** : Trans = Bukan mirip tapi plagiat dari salah satu.

 **SeokJin_Kim** : G

 **TaeHyung_Kim** : G

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Kita sepakat username sama -,-

 **TaeHyung_Kim** : Yapp betull huehehe _

 **KookieJeon** : tetet hyunggg tadi kan hyung marah ke Jin hyung. Kok udah ga?

 **TaeHyung_Kim** : Udah ga dong :)

 **HobieJung** : Disogok gucci kali sama Jin hyung :v

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Gucci pala lu, duit dari mana gw beli itu? Kaya ga tau aja derita akhir bulan dompet menipis :') Tadi aja gw makan ind*e pake nasi biar kenyang :')

 **TaeHyung_Kim** : Ish hobie hyung sok tau, tadi Jin hyung ke kamar tetet terus minta maaf terus nemenin tetet hehehe

 **KimNJ** : Turut prihatin hyung... Tadi sih gw Jimin sama Yoongi hyung makan ayam mekdi Hahahaha

 **ParkChimChim** : Hyung...

 **MinSuga** : ...

 **MinSuga** : Begonya sampe ke DNA

 **SeokJin_Kim :** OH JADI KALIAN NGAMBIL DOMPET GW BUAT BELI MEKDI JUGA TOH...

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Tetet tolongin hyung dong... **@TaeHyung_Kim**

 **TaeHyung_Kim** : Okee hyungg *

 **MinSuga** : g jls -_-

 **2018/12/29 (23:25)**

 **TaeHyung_Kim** sent the picture

 **TaeHyung_Kim** : Itu hyung **@SeokJin_Kim**. Boneka Ryan sama Kumamon yang kemarin Tetet pinjam ke Namjoon hyung sama Yoongi Hyung udah Tetet gunting.

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Okeee. Tetet pinter :)

 **HobieJung** : **@KimNJ @MinSuga** Ryan sama Kumamon lu dibuang Jin hyung ke tempat sampah wkwk

 **KookieJeon** : Beneran dibuang hyungdeul huahahaha

 **KimNJ** : AHHHH HYUNGGG MIANNNNNNN KAPOK GUEEE HYUNGG TIDAKKKKK

 **MinSuga** : KUMAMON GW!!!! NAMJOON! TANGGUNG JAWAB! LU YG SURUH KITA BELI MEKDI! GW UDH BLNG JAN MACEM-MACEM SAMA JIN HYUNG!!!

 **KimNJ** : Hyung gue juga korban :'(

 **ParkChimChim** : **@MinSuga** nanti chimchim kasih Chimmy punya chim ajaa :)

 **MinSuga** : Oke chim.

 **KimNJ** : Arghhhhh ryan gw :'((

 **ParkChimChim** : Jahat sih hyung...

 **KimNJ** : Masih dendam ternyata :'))

 **2018/12/30 (00:00)**

 **SeokJin_Kim** sent the picture

 **SeokJin_Kim** : URI TETET HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARANGHAE 3

 **TaeHyung_Kim** : Gumawo hyung _ Nado saranghae hehe. :)

 **KimNJ** : Asek tambah tua, HBD tae.

 **Minsuga** : Tet HBD ya

 **HobieJung** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAEEE

 **ParkChimChim** : Taeee Happy Birthdayyyyy. Huaaaa temen chimchim ultah yeyyyy

 **KookieJeon** : HYUNGIEEE HABEDEEEE

 **TaeHyung_Kim** : HUAAAA HYUNGDEUL GUMAWOOOO CHIM GUMAWOOOO KOOKIE GUMAWOOO SARANGHAEEEEE /terharu/

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Tetet coba deh keluar, ke ruang tamu, jangan semedi di kamar mulu, betah amat dari sore dikamar terus

 **Taehyung_Kim** : Oke hyung tetet keluarr

 **TaeHyung_Kim** offline

 **MinSuga** offline

 **HobieJung** offline

 **KookieJeon** offline

 **KimNJ** : Lah... pada offline... ditinggal sendiri lagi...

 **SeokJin_Kim** : Jahat sih lu ngabisin duit orang...

 **SeokJin_Kim** offline

 **ParkChimChim** : Makanya jangan jahat hyung...

 **ParkChimChim** offline

 **KimNJ** : Tuh kan ditinggal lagi... Ga salah si Jimin punya dendam kusumat sama gw :') syedih ... Mian manteman...

 **KimNJ** offline

•

•

•

•

 ** _Uri TaeHyung Happy Birthday_**

 ** _#We_Purple_V_**

 ** _#HappyTaehyungDay_**

 ** _#HappyVirthday_**

 ** _#SingulariTaeDay_**

 ** _생일축하합생일축하합니다_**

 ** _새랑해요_**

 ** _\- Fugu Dori_**

 ** _대단히 감사합니다._**


End file.
